Naruto Plot Bunnies
by Songfern1128
Summary: This is a device for me, a new fanfic writer, to discover, develop, and utilize my writing skills. First up: Sasuke wakes up in a strange place with no indication that he is even in in a dream! The question is... is he alone? This may be a sucky summary but please give this a chance. Review your thoughts and let me know your thoughts. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Into Darkness

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction on this site and I'd like some tips on how I do. I am already aware of flames and will use them to burn the Flames of YOUTH!**

 **Because I'm new to this, I want to experiment and see how often I'll update and if I am good at making satisfactory stories that the fanfiction community will enjoy. I want to be able to create works that sway people's emotions and communicate my views and opinions without too harsh of judgement. I also want to explore different fandoms to explore my skills and knowledge. Without further ado, let's get to it!**

 **This one-shot takes place before Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Yamato meet and retrieve Sasuke. About a year , maybe less before Shippuden.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be yaoi. So much yaoi.**

* * *

Darkness.

Darkness was what Sasuke opened his eyes to. The void seemed all-consuming, no light was visible. The darkness seemed impenetrable. Looking down, however, dark eyes had noticed a strong contradiction. Strangely, he could see himself.

 _This doesn't seem like a genjutsu. I would have noticed otherwise._ Sasuke pondered a bit. _This could be a dream, but I don't recall falling asleep. A kidnapping?_

The black-haired rogue tensed, activating his Sharingan. _I need to see if I am completely alone._

There seemed to be no other chakra signature besides himself. This place... was empty. Devoid of life.

Observing the dark... whatever this place was, Sasuke concluded that he was most likely dreaming. _Though I never felt_ conscious _in my dreams. I feel... awake._ He pondered on this revelation. A dream, not genjutsu, but fully aware as if awake. _I don't necessarily believe that gods are real, but there is a possibility that this is some kind of divine intervention. If so, why? Where am I? What am I doing here?_ It was at this moment when 'Those-Who-Ruled-In-Heaven' decided to bless the young mortal with an answer. What, pray tell, was the gods' answer?

"GYAAHHHHH!"

Sasuke jumped into a stance, his Sharingan cutting through the void. This time there was a great fluxation of chakra. So much so, that the void seemed to vibrate. _A scream?_ Red eyes narrowed. _An enemy?_

"WHAAAATTT THE FUUUU-" Silence.

Silence was what Sasuke heard after the screams cut-off.

The void was calm once again. It seemed as if nothing had disturbed the darkness that had the already tense ninja tense even more.

 _Wait._

Something was off. _Something is here... a chakra signature!_ The Uchiha recalculated the possibilities of his location. _Not a dream. If it was a dream, there would not be a chakra signature that was not my own. Someone is_ here _._

Sasuke went to search for the source of the scream. As he did, the ground became visible. It was uneven, with silver platforms that seemed to be floating in the dark void. The whole thing was becoming very...eerie. Darkness. Absolute solitude. A scream. A dream, or nightmare? What ever this was, Sasuke Uchiha will be the one to unravel its secret. And if it is necessary...

 _Eradicate it._

* * *

 **Alrighty! This is my first try. Not as long as I wanted and took a couple days before I got impatient, but I now have an idea of some of my skills in mysterious one-shots.**

 **I do, however, would like some prompts that would spark my inspiration. I have a theory that the shortness of this first work is due a lack of plot or creative streak. " _I want you!"_ you readers to help me on my way to become a great writer. Reviews would be a great help for moral support and/or helpful criticism. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Who is Maito Gai?

**Hey! This is my first collection of one-shots on this site and I'd like some tips on how I do. I am already aware of flames and will use them to burn the Flames of YOUTH!**

 **Because I'm new to this, I want to experiment and see how often I'll update and if I am good at making satisfactory stories that the fanfiction community will enjoy. I want to be able to create works that sway people's emotions and communicate my views and opinions without too harsh of judgement. I also want to explore different fandoms to explore my skills and knowledge. Without further ado, let's get to it!**

 **This little chappie is about a favorite character of mine... Maito Gai! Might Guy, Maito Gai, potayto, potahto. This is going to include views from a couple of characters that Gai interacts with in the show. Not too many, as I am not suited for this type of writing.**

 **As you read, I will drop hint of a certain twist. If you find it before the end (not that long), you deserve a chocolate chip cookie and ice cream.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be yaoi. So much yaoi.**

* * *

Maito Gai was not your typical ninja.

Anyone who knows Gai will agree with this statement. A loud, hyperactive, borderline manic green spandex-wearing ninja that specialized in mainly taijutsu was definitely not typical.

Random speeches and declarations about some abstract idea of youth were unique to Gai. Lee, who had adopted his teacher's ideals, also preached of the nonsense that is the Springtime of Youth. He also adopted his sensei's choice of dress, despite not being as shapely as his teacher. This may or may not have indirectly influenced their peers into bouts of spontaneous brain malfunctions.

No one other than Gai would chase their best friend and declare challenges that seem ridiculous. Kakashi, as far as anyone can tell, was the only one who put up with Gai's 'Eternal Rival' nonsense. Not many could actually tolerate Gai's overly "youthful" personality, or even willingly participate in a challenge. Probably because Gai never asked anyone else. Frankly, Kakashi liked it that way. He was man enough to admit he was a bit possesive.

With a seemingly insane "Green Beast" of a teacher, it was a miracle that Tenten came out okay. Sure she she had multiple speeches of the "Springtime of Youth" engrained into her skull as well as images of her sensei and fellow green-clad student's infamous "Sunset no Jutsu", but Tenten wouldn't trade her sensei for anyone else. Who else would she turn to when she needed certain advice about... certain things?

At first glance, Neji knew that his team was going to be a mess. Fate, he would call it. And yet, somehow, they made it. Gai-sensei was always loud and obnoxious, with Lee close behind, and Tenten was tolerable. He, himself, was not open to any of sensei's preaching of Youth, " manliness" and anything related to it. He personally thought that Gai-sensei should preach about femininity, as it would better suit his sensei and Tenten. One of the couple things he did absorb, the hard way, was to never underestimate your opponent.

Naruto thought that Bushier Brow-sensei was cool. A bit unusual, and occasionally freaky. The eyebrows were one thing, the random speeches of youth and challenging his own sensei was another thing. Naruto wasn't smart, but he wasn't daft. While the green spandex wearing ninja was indeed weird, Naruto knew that Bushier Brow-sensei was better at giving than taking. He saw the way Team Gai interacts and wonders why his team wasn't as strong or as close as they are. Then he pondered. _'Bushier Brow-sensei looks like a great mom.'_

Maito Dai was proud of his child. Maito Gai had indeed surpassed him and defied expectations while staying true to form. Gai, his boyish child who wanted to be strong like a shinobi, accomplished that dream and laid down a legacy. Well, not a legacy per say, but teaching the new generation as legacy enough, even if only one was dedicated to the philosophy of Youth _._ In any case, Dai was proud of his daughter.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't update this in a while. I was working on another story that I adopted from another author.**

 **I don't think I necessarily did well on writing this chapter. I was trying a different style of writing and I personally think that it was a bit choppy and sloppily written, not to mention short. But, criticism and advice is what I write for. Please let me know your opinions.**

 **I'm going to avoid shippings for now. I don't want to start a war between me and potential readers over our preferred ships, so this is probably as much as you're gonna get. Plus, i have a feeling that romance has no place in these one-shots. I'll take friendships though!**


End file.
